


Glass Bottle

by melonscythe



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (sort of), Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Western AU, just general all-around sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonscythe/pseuds/melonscythe
Summary: The local sheriff, Forzen, decides to help the local saloon owner clean up after a particularly rowdy bar fight. What happens after-hours stays after-hours. (Mostly.)
Relationships: Darnold/Forzen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Glass Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> im still new to actually posting fanfics! this is kinda short, but i think about darzen a lot and we were talking about a western/cowboy au in a discord server im in and well...things went from there. enjoy! (gay western rights!) (also forzen has a southern accent in this. i couldnt help myself)

“I think that’s th’ last of it.”  
Forzen had finished sweeping out broken wood bits and various pieces of bottle and window glass from Darnold’s saloon. A bar fight had broken out earlier, which resulted in the resident deputy (coincidentally, Forzen) being called out to help get the guys under control and locked up. The saloon lost a window or two, and some chairs and bottles as a result (not to speak of what god-awful things the rain did to the spots next to the open windows). Forzen felt like it was his duty to help clean up a bit, after seeing the small bits of damage Darnold had sustained from trying to force the guys out.  
Darnold gently placed a hand on Forzen’s shoulder. “Thanks again for your help. You really didn’t have to do this, you know. I clean up after closing every night.”  
Forzen smirked a bit under his hat. “Don’t worry about it. ‘S just the right thing to do. Though, could ‘ya help me with movin’ stuff around?”

The two had strongly gripped the opposite sides of a large, heavy wooden table when Darnold let out a curse. “Shit!” He let go of the table, waving his hands in the air a bit. Spots where his hands were cut from various broken bottles and scratches had opened back up, notably across his palm, index fingers, and thumbs.  
Darnold let out a hiss when he flexed out his hands, noticably wincing from the pain. Forzen noticed a long, shallow gash under Darnold’s eye that grabbed his attention.  
He asked, “Hey, y’ got any spare bar rags? I could help you with that.”  
Darnold sputtered a bit, saying, “Uh- yeah. Yeah. They’re in the cabinet under the liquor wall, one or two should be folded up down there.”  
Forzen walked behind the bar and opened the cabinet door, grabbing two rags.  
“Sorry about this. I’ll get you new ones later.”  
“Sorry about wh-” Darnold was cut off by the sound of ripped fabric. Forzen was making makeshift bandages with it, a couple small ones and two big ones. He left only half of a rag, still intending to use that as well. After dousing them with water, he turned back to Darnold, who was kind of disappointed. Oh well. He didn’t have to buy them again or make them, at least.

Forzen sat the both of them down on a bench and took one of Darnold’s hands in his own, wrapping his hurt fingers without a word. He was being careful, making sure not to touch the cuts with his bare hands.  
Darnold watched Forzen’s hands intently. They were careful and gentle, both things he didn’t expect him to be at any time. He didn’t notice he was staring until Forzen asked if “he was alright”.  
“Oh! Yeah, I was just looking at the- The rags.”  
Forzen looked away a bit, slightly embarrassed. He didn’t know what answer he expected. He knew Darnold was watching his hands. To Forzen, it felt like he did a shoddy job, hands a bit unsteady during the bandaging. He wouldn’t ever admit that it was for any reason besides the drafty air from the rain.  
They had both been avoiding eye contact for a bit when a loud crash sounded from outside, reminding them that they were still right next to each other, even quite a bit closer together than before. Their faces were a bit flushed from the realization.  
Forzen wordlessly tilted Darnold’s head up a bit to look at him directly. Both of their thoughts happened a mile a minute for a short while, until Forzen reached up with the half-rag to wipe at the gash on Darnold’s face. Darnold looked away, embarrassed at the thoughts that had ran through his mind. Forzen wasn’t going to kiss him. There’s no way in hell that would happen.

Darnold had been looking away for a bit when he realized he was unconsciously pressing into Forzen’s hand. He hadn’t been intimate with anyone for a long time. Running a saloon on your own didn’t really allow you time to meet people.  
He had also noticed that Forzen’s face was flushed.  
“I think it’s stopped bleedin’ for now. Y’ can keep it there longer if ‘ya want to.”  
Neither of them said anything for a bit. Darnold decided to take a step further, gently resting his head on Forzen’s chest. Forzen wrapped his arms around Darnold, the both of them intertwining one of their hands in the other’s. They sat like this for a while, Forzen eventually resting his head on the saloon wall as the two listened to the rain pour.  
Forzen had his eyes closed gently. He didn’t noticed that Darnold had gotten close to his face until he opened them again. Surprisingly, he didn’t want to pull back. He just wanted to get closer.  
Apparently, both of them had the same idea. They tilted their heads parallel to the other, slowly bringing their faces together until their lips met. Forzen adjusted his hands to support Darnold’s back, the two breaking the kiss only after a loud thunder crash.  
Forzen decided to speak first, only managing to get a syllable out before Darnold said that nobody would find out yet, and not to worry. Darnold laid his head back on Forzen’s chest, listening to his heart beat steadily through his vest and shirt.  
He ended up making Forzen adjust himself so they could sit more comfortably, the two eventually dozing off during the night as the rain lulled them to sleep. Luckily, Darnold would wake up before Forzen so he could wake him and they could actually fix the entire saloon before opening.


End file.
